


Cravings

by Ilovetoread09



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Pregnancy Cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovetoread09/pseuds/Ilovetoread09
Summary: Just a short drabble in which Emma has pregnancy cravings.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random drabble I thought up. Serenity at Sea will be updated soon.

Killian steps through the door of his home, searching for his wife.

“Emma?” he calls from the doorway.

“In here!” she calls from the kitchen. He approaches the kitchen and is greeted by the sight of his wife eating…something.

“What is that?” Killian wrinkles his nose at the strange combination on her plate.

“Peanut butter and pickles. Apparently, the baby had a craving,” she grumbles. The mention of the baby has Killian smiling. Ah, yes, David had warned the pirate that Emma might experience strange cravings during her pregnancy.

“Did you go shopping for that?” He couldn’t recall having either item in the house.

His question causes his wife’s cheeks to tinge pink, which he finds quite adorable. “Erm, no. Apparently, I was craving it so much that they just appeared.”

“You mean, you conjured them up with magic?”

She shrugs. “Yeah.” Huh. She pops another peanut butter covered pickle slice in her mouth and offers him one.

“Uh, no thanks, love.”

“Suit yourself.” As she nibbles, Emma cocks her in thought. “Maybe this means you won’t have to go out on crazy midnight runs for whatever cravings I have in the moment.”

Killian pouts as he sits next to her. “But I want to go on those runs.” It was true. He wants to be involved in every part of Emma’s pregnancy, including getting up in the middle of the night to help make whatever it is she, or rather the babe, craves.

She pats his shoulder, mirth in her green eyes. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your chance,” she says before going back to her “snack.”

* * *

As it turns out, Killian doesn’t really get the chance. As Emma’s pregnancy continues, her magic wreaks small havocs in the house, such as water in pots spilling over when she’s angry at him for whatever. Or, the lights flickering when her hormones have her insecure about her looks and in tears. However, there are cute and humorous moments too. Like, when the nursery is half way finished and Emma becomes so overjoyed that buttercups grow instantaneously in the flower pot placed on the nursery’s windowsill.

Her cravings are another thing entirely. They’ll be watching a movie and suddenly bowl of potato chip ice cream will appear in Emma’s lap. The only response she’ll give him is sheepish grin before digging in. Or a batch of chocolate chip cookies will just fall from the ceiling and onto the kitchen counter. He has to admit he’s disappointed that he hasn’t been able to do anything for her.

The one that “takes the cake” however, occurs late into Emma’s second trimester. Killian is asleep in bed when his nose is hit with the aroma of…cooked meat? His eyes fly open and he glances over toward his wife, who’s currently sitting up against the headboard munching on what looks like a cheeseburger.

Noticing his stare, she blushes. “Sorry, the baby wanted a cheeseburger.”

He raises an eyebrow. “So, you just conjured one up?”

“Not willingly!” she grumps. Yeah, the instant food appearance were beginning to annoy her too.

“I fear our child is going to have problems with instant gratification,” he teases as she ravishes the burger.

“Don’t worry, we will make sure that is not a problem.” She reaches over to the nightstand, holding out a container full of french fries. “Meanwhile, want a fry?”

Might as well. “Why the hell not?”

As the couple nibbles on their fast food, Killian can’t help but think that this whole thing is just so…them.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
